Question: Kevin did 2 fewer sit-ups than Vanessa around noon. Kevin did 10 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Vanessa do?
Kevin did 10 sit-ups, and Vanessa did 2 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $10 + 2$ sit-ups. She did $10 + 2 = 12$ sit-ups.